Soladdin 2: The return of Darkrai
by soraxkairifangirl
Summary: Sora and co. are relaxing now that Darkrai is gone. But things take a twist when Darkrai's old lackey, Chatot, comes back claiming that he's turned over a new feather. Is he telling the truth? And is Darkrai really gone?
1. Chapter 1

**An: The sequel! Evil Roddy was borrowed from Starzilla, while Ryan, J, Scott, and April were borrowed from TLSoulDude. On with the show!**

We see a familiar sandy desert and hear a familiar sponge sing a familiar song(wow, so many familiar things!).

_Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine every hour or so. _

_Where enchantment runs rampant Yes wild in the streets. Open sesame…Here we go!_

Some toons on Rapidash were running across the sandy desert, they seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

_Mixture nights like Mixture days! They tease and excite, take off and take flight, they shock and amaze!_

_Mixture nights like Mixture days! More often than not, are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways!_

The toons enter a cave in a wall in the desert. Each Rapidash they're on jumps over a cliff that was blocking their way.

_Pack your shield, pack your sword, you won't ever get bored, though get beaten or gored you might…Come on down stop on by, hop a Gummi ship and fly to another Mixture night! Mixture night!_

The toons on the horses reveal to be a ninja named Tobe, a nobody named Marluxia, a frog named Le frog, and a small purple creature named Bumo. They entered what looked like a secret entrance. In it was lots of treasure. Gold, silver, diamonds, pearls, you name it! The toons that entered took out a bag of more loot and observed them. They didn't notice a small furry hand grab one of the loot.

"This night has been very rewarding." Marluxia said, admiring some gold in his hands. "We have never stolen so much!" Tobe laughed excitedly. "We have gathered so many loot tonight," Le frog said, in a French accent. "No thanks to our leader." He muttered the last part darkly.

They stared at a pale rat with brownish-black hair in the style of Adam Lambert, and a purple tux with black clothes underneath. His name was Evil Roddy. He was doing a pathetic attempt to get his hand out of a golden jar. How his hand got stuck in it…No one knows. But they do know it's for a stupid reason.

When Evil Roddy got his hand out, he flung back against Bumo, who got smashed against the wall on his impact. "That hurt, Bumo…" He muttered, clutching his throbbing head. Everyone heard something break, which was probably caused by Evil Roddy's being flung back. Everyone glared at their leader. "Well, it only _looked _expensive." Evil Roddy shrugged casually.

He opened up another treasure chest to see even more beautiful gold, shining in the moonlight. "Is this a hole or what, my loyal evil companions?" He asked excitedly. He spotted a beautiful jewel that was shaped like a flower and placed it in his tux, earning disapproving growls from the others.

"How is it _you _get the jeweled flower, Evil Roddy?" Tobe demanded. Evil Roddy racked through his thoughts for an explanation. "Um…This is my bonus for being your wise leader!" He decided. "This, and that," He pointed to a bag of jewels. "And that," He pointed to another treasure chest. "Are my wise leader bonus." He explained.

"And what is _our _reward?" Marluxia demanded while the others scowled at him. Evil Roddy tossed them a pitiful sack of coins. "Here you go. Good work boys. Very successful day." He said casually. The others growled at him and were VERY tempted to strangle the life out of the rat, but they changed their minds when they looked behind Evil Roddy.

"The chest! It's moving, Bumo!" Bumo shouted, pointing at the chest to show that it was, indeed, moving on its own. "Ghosts!" Evil Roddy screamed, looking horror stricken. Le frog casually lifted up the chest to reveal that the one who was holding it was a mouse with gray fur, a purple hat, and a sword. His name was Reepicheep.

Reepicheep looked up in confusion when he no longer felt the chest on his back. Realizing he had been caught, he stammered nervously. "Hello…" He tipped his hat. Evil Roddy approached him angrily. "You stupid mouse!" Reepicheep glared at him defiantly. "I was going for something higher!...But yes, I'm a mouse." Evil Roddy picked him up by the fur and got ready to punch him, until a voice commanded, "Let him go, Evil Roddy!"

While Evil Roddy looked around to find the owner of the voice, Reepicheep took his chance and struck his sword on his head. The rat grinned dazedly for a few seconds, which was all Reepicheep needed to escape. The owner of the voice stepped on the heads of the Marluxia, Bumo, Le frog, and Tobe and finally jumped onto the ground in front of Evil Roddy.

"Who are you?" Evil Roddy asked. The owner of the voice was a well built fifteen year old boy with spiky light brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, tan skin, and black drive clothes. He smiled his trademark grin. "A friend of mine calls me kid, but you can call me Sora." He greeted.

Evil Roddy groaned in frustration and ordered the others, "GET HIM!" Even though the others were about to leap on him, Sora still didn't move. He just stood there grinning. At the last second, a blur flew by and picked Sora up, leaving the guards in a pile of where Sora was standing.

The blur was girl who was holding onto Sora while hovering, yes hovering, in midair. She had tanned skin, a purple tank top, blue sandals, jeans, brown hair, hazel eyes, and an earring her right ear. Her name was April Goodeve.

"Thanks April!" Sora thanked, gratefully. "No problem." She replied. "Drop me next to that bag, I have to pick up a few things." Sora smirked. April dropped him next to the bag and Sora immediately picked up some treasure pieces and put them into the back.

"He has our loot! Don't let him get away!" The thieves ran after Sora and probably would've caught him if there wasn't someone in there way. It was guy with shoulder-length untidy black hair, a black hoodie with a gray shirt underneath, blue jeans, white shoes, sunglasses, and a black leather glove on his right hand. His name was J.

The thieves summoned some Heartless that surrounded him. J calmly took off his sunglasses, revealing piercing red eyes. "I've been waiting for a fight since 'Prince of Heart'." He said simply. Then, right before the Heartless' eyes, he shape shifted into T-Rex. With one swipe of his jaw, the Heartless that surrounded him disappeared into clouds of darkness. _I was hoping for more of a challenge._ J spoke with telepathy.

While J distracted one of the thieves, Sora took his chance and stole another bag of treasure that was on a horse. Le frog prepared to swipe Sora's head off with a sword, but Sora narrowly dodged it by ducking his head. Le frog prepared to strike again, only for Sora to guard with his Kingdom Key Keyblade. Sora flung the sword Le frog was holding out of his hand so it was flying through the air, cutting off some of Evil Roddy's hair.

As the thieves continued chasing Sora, two more guys appeared. One of them was a boy who looked to be 13, with blonde hair, blue eyes, jeans, and a red hoody with a star pouch. His name was Ryan Syrus. The other guy had brown hair, hazel eyes, an aussie hat, crocodile skin boots, jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. His name was Scott Highflier.

"Well, mate, ya ready?" Scott asked Ryan. "I was born ready!" Ryan said confidently. Ryan jumped into the air and, just like April, stayed in midair. He then summoned balls of Solar energy in his hand and dropped on the Heartless like bombs dropping from a plane. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" He sang enthusiastically. Out of Scott's wrist appeared a long, bony lethal-looking spike. He slammed it into one of the Heartless and into another. The Heartless eventually disappeared clouds of Darkness.

Tobe threw a shuriken at Sora, who dodged so it ran into a rope, with Sora hanging onto it. Sora let go of it and was falling, but the thieves were holding swords right where he was going to land. Just when he was 1 inch away from his death, "There's no need to fear, Underdog is here!" Out of nowhere, a dog flew underneath Sora so he landed on top of him. Underdog flew Sora out of the cave with the loot, leaving Evil Roddy stammering in disbelief. "He's got a flying dog…HE'S GOT A FLYING DOG!"

April flew after Sora, Scott turned his arms into bat wings and followed, Ryan also flew toward them, and J shape shifted into a hawk. Reepicheep was on Sora's shoulder.

Evil Roddy wasn't giving up yet. He grabbed onto Underdog's tail so he was flying with them. Reepicheep noticed the jeweled flower in his tux and took it. "I'll take that." He observed it. "Hey, that's mine!" Evil Roddy lifted his hands off the dog's tail to grab it, but then he realized there was nothing else to hold him, and he fell onto the other thieves.

As they flew, April turned to Ryan. "Ryan, it's night time. How come you could use your powers?" She asked, looking confused. Ryan pulled a flashlight out of his pocket. "Flashlight. Works every time." He snickered. J rolled his eyes.

"Next stop: Mixrabah." Sora declared as the team flew across the sandy desert.


	2. Chatot's looking out for himself

Miles away from where Sora and the superhumans were flying, a head popped out of the hot and golden sand. The head was in the shape of music note, along with a light pink bill. Followed by blue wings and feathers. It was a Pokemon called Chatot. Said Pokemon sighed in relief. "It's about time!" He proceeded to get himself out of the sand. "I've got sand in places I'd rather not talk about."

He pulled his body out of the sand, revealing that half of his body was in a black Pokeball. He seemed to be trapped in it. Oddly enough, a voice spoke from inside the Pokeball. "Enough of your complaining, Chatot. Are we out yet?" The familiar voice of the evil Darkrai demanded. Chatot sighed.

"_Are we out yet? Are we out yet?! _Yes, we're out! No thanks to you." He muttered the last sentence under his breath. He struggled some more to get the lower part of his bird body out of the Pokeball. Getting impatient, Darkrai shot him out with his move dark pulse. Chatot was sent flying, head first, into the sand.

"You will now release me, so that I may have my revenge." Darkrai ordered, thinking about the Keyblade Master that tricked him into becoming a prisoner of the Pokeball.

Chatot got his head out of the sand and wiped the particles off of his fine feathers. "When I'm good and ready." He replied.

"Do as I say, you useless Chatterbox!" Darkrai commanded irritably. Something in Chatot's mind clicked.

"You know something? You're NOTHING without me." Chatot said.

"WHAT?!"

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? ME! Who does all the work? ME!" Chatot pointed out sharply.

"If it weren't for ME you'd still be at the market squawking _Polly want a cracker_!" Darkrai retorted.

Chatot finally lost it.

Chatot: _That does it! I've had it! I hate to be dramatic but it's time for me to fly the coop._

Darkrai fired a dark pulse from inside the Poke ball at Chatot, who ducked underneath it.

Chatot:_ Terrific! Fine! I'm drawing the line before I wind up in a Pokemon soup._

Chatot picked up the Pokeball with his talons and dropped into a well. While he was falling, Darkrai screamed vengefully, "CHATOT!"

Chatot: _I was a fool to let you run the show. I'm lettin' ya loose pal, look out below! Have a nice trip, see you next fall, hope all goes well. I'm looking out for me!_

Chatot flew into the sandy city of Mixrabah, eyeing the people that walked past him.

"Mixrabah…Just a huge secret formula ready for stealing. And I'M the one who knows the code to get it! I'll be running this town in a week!" He declared. Poof the fairy baby looked at him weirdly. "What's YOUR problem, pal?! You don't think I can do it?!" Chatot demanded as he pulled the baby close to his face.

Chatot: _OK, I'm little. Been playing second fiddle and I don't get no respect._

Poof angrily fired magic at Chatot from his wand that was in the shape of a baby rattle. Chatot narrowly dodged.

Chatot: _I turn the other cheek, but this busted beak is the only thanks that I get!_

Chatot tried to steal grapes from Kirby, but Kirby inhaled the grapes and revealed Chatot. He inhaled a sword and turned into sword Kirby to try and stab Chatot, but he narrowly dodged.

Chatot: _I never found a friend that I can trust. They promise Caviar, and leave me eatin' dust! That's some reward for loyalty. From here on in, I'm looking out for me._

Barbossa looked through an emerald that he had…er…_borrowed _from Jack Sparrow. He was confused to see a reflection of Chatot, who was now wearing a goofy turban and a jewel necklace.

Chatot: _Oh, I don't need nobody else!_ _I'll never fail, I'll cover my own tail!_

Barbossa angrily tried to snatch back the stuff Chatot had on.

Chatot: _I-can-take-care-of myself!_

Chatot stood on top of an elephant as other cartoon creatures stood next to him and started dancing.

Chatot: _Y'know it just don't pay to give a hoot. I'm giving all my heart. What do I get? The boot! I'm through with that, I'm flapping free. From here on in, I'm looking out for me!_

Chatot's little musical number ended ungracefully as he got hit by a rotten tomato, and it slammed him into the wall. The culprit who threw it turned out to be none other than Barbossa. Kirby stood next to him, looking angry.

"If you steal from us again than your tiny body will be lunch for the Kraken!" Barbossa threatened. "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby insulted him angrily.

"No problem…" Chatot assured them feebly before slipping off the wall and onto the hot ground.


	3. Life at the Palace

Meanwhile, back with Sora and the Superhumans…

Sora picked up the back of loot that he…er…_borrowed _from Evil Roddy and began throwing the gold into the streets of the desert city of Mixrabah, much to Reepicheep's protest. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The mouse covered up the loot protectively so Sora wouldn't throw anymore.

"Reepicheep!" Sora scolded.

"We're not the ones who need this money, mate." Scott pointed out as Sora continued throwing the gold. A piece of it landed in the pot of Merlin the wizard, who joyfully accepted it. Some more pieces landed in front of Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, and her daughter, Rini. Serena gasped. "It's a miracle!"

"If I had a nickel for every time Sora gives away our hard earned gold and various jewels, I'd be rich." J grumbled as he reluctantly dropped a small emerald from his powerful talons.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm not throwing everything out." Sora promised as he took out the jeweled flower he stole from Evil Roddy. Reepicheep lit up at that statement.

"50 munny says he's gonna give it to Kairi." Ryan betted with Scott.

"Make it 100."

"Deal."

The next thing Sora said made Ryan 100 munny richer. "THIS is for Kairi." Reepicheep's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Underdog stopped in front of the balcony of the Palace, which had domes on it that almost looked like heads. Sora swiftly stepped off of Underdog, and was met with a growling lion, with golden fur, yellow eyes, and a huge red mane. This was Simba, Kairi's pet. Simba growled threateningly at Sora, who backed away nervously.

"Oh boy…" Reepicheep muttered.

"Easy, Simba…Don't you recognize me, Sora?" Sora asked as he continued to back away.

Simba got into a hunter's crouch and leaped at Sora, who yelped.

"Crikey! What's gotten into him?" Scott demanded as he saw Simba on top of the Keyblade Master. But instead of devouring Sora like they thought Simba would, he actually gave Sora an affectionate lick on the cheek. "Welcome back, Sora." Simba greeted.

Sora chuckled. "Hi Simba. Glad to be back." He grunted as he got up from underneath Simba's large body. The others sighed with relief.

Sora dusted some dirt off of his drive clothes and spiky hair. "How do I look?" He asked, standing tall.

J was the first to answer. "You look like you-," Scott elbowed him before he could let out an insult. Just when J looked ready to punch Scott in the gut…

"I think you look fine." Said an angelic and feminine voice that came from inside the Palace.

"Kairi!" Sora greeted. Sure enough, out came a girl with long wine red hair, ocean blue eyes, a pink shirt and skirt with white sandals, and tan skin. This was Princess Kairi of Mixrabah.

"Where were you? I missed you." Kairi asked.

Sora took the jeweled flower out of one of his many pockets. "I had to…pick up a few things."

He respectfully bowed as he handed Kairi the flower. "This is for you." Kairi accepted it gratefully. "Oh, Sora, it's lovely."

Ryan snickered and took out a video camera as he recorded the lovely scene. J looked at it with both a confused and exasperated look on his face. "Where do you keep getting the cameras?"

"Ebay." Ryan shrugged. J groaned and took the camera out of his hand and crushed like a grape before handing it back to Ryan.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

"…Happens…" Ryan replied, staring at the crushed camera.

Kairi kissed Sora passionately. "It must have cost a fortune." She said, looking at the flower.

Sora shrugged. "Ah, no. It was a 'steal'."

As Sora and Kairi stepped into Kairi's room, Reepicheep eyed the jeweled flower that Kairi just placed in a flower pot. He smirked.

"My father has invited you to dinner tonight. He's going to make a royal announcement." Kairi said as she brushed her red hair.

"And he wants ME there?" Sora asked, surprised that someone as royal as Ansem the Wise would invite a former Street rat like him.

"It's ABOUT you." Kairi grinned.

"If it's about the Soda Ryan stole I can steal- I mean-buy some new ones." Sora said hastily.

"Well, let's just say that you don't want to miss it." Kairi explained.

While Sora and Kairi's heads were turned, Reepicheep's hand appeared from under the table as he tried to feel where Kairi put the jeweled flower. He felt his hand wrap around something and excitedly brought it down to see if he caught it. To his disappointment, he grabbed the real flower instead.

"Kairi, what's going on?" Sora asked curiously.

Kairi giggled. "I promised Dad I wouldn't spoil the surprise," She said simply, wrapping her arms around Sora. "You've made a great impression, you know."

As they continued speaking, Reepicheep reached for the jeweled flower again. This time, he felt the cold gold of the flower, and he started to drag it under the table…until Simba swiftly placed his paw on Reepicheep's small arm, preventing him from doing so. Simba growled at him threateningly. "Um…nice kitty?"

"So we're not in trouble?" Sora asked.

"Of course not," Kairi continued, "You defeated Darkrai, saved Mixrabah…and rescued a Princess." She finished smoothly. "Sora, you are a hero."

"Yeah, I guess so…That's me, ready for anything!" Sora grinned as he put his hands behind his head in his trademark stance. His face fell when he suddenly noticed that Simba was chasing Reepicheep, who was clutching the jeweled flower. Simba tried to pounce on Reepicheep only to miss by a mile as Reepicheep jumped and was sent flying into Kairi's make up powder(**An: What is it called?**).

Sora coughed as he breathed in the foul smelling powder. Kairi giggled. "You may want to change before dinner." She joked.

Reepicheep spat some of the powder out as he nervously handed the flower to a less-than-happy looking Sora. "This is yours?..."

**An: Man, I haven't updated my stories in a while. Sorry guys, something has just been bothering me, and that probably affected what I do. Anyway, hope you enjoy the show!**


	4. Quitting fanfiction

I'm sorry. Due to personal problems, I can no longer be a member of fanfiction. For more info, see my profile.


End file.
